


File It Under “Have Discussed”

by balloonwhisk



Series: Some Kind of Monster [1]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Gen, I also squeezed in a little mention of Sam/Chloe because why not, featuring ghost!Sam werewolf!Mark and vampire!Damien, though this is mostly about ghost stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/pseuds/balloonwhisk
Summary: Sam returns from her trip to the outside world with some unexpected news.





	File It Under “Have Discussed”

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into the idea of a Being Human AU. It would be so perfect! I really want more to exist in this 'verse. Alas, it requires an actual plot and everything, so I'm not too hopeful in my abilities to pull it off. We'll see hahaha
> 
> This is a sort of a re-write of [this wonderful scene](http://balloonwhisk.tumblr.com/post/90365649043) in Being Human and the title is from arguably the [best scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pUnL5Sd458) in TV history.
> 
> Please let me know if you there are any mistakes. English is not my first language so there's probably a lot. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

“Mark!” Damien hissed. When there was no answer he turned towards the stairs while still trying to keep an eye out the window and yelled urgently. “MARK! Get down here!”

“What do you want?” Mark hollered from upstairs.

“She’s coming back!”

“Oh?” Mark said with a deceptively breezy tone but Damien could hear his curious footsteps come closer to the stairway.

“She’s not alone!!”

“WHAT?” Abandoning all pretense of chill, Mark barrelled down the stairs and joined Damien at the window. “ _Who is that?_ ”

“I don’t know. But she’s cute.” Damien said approvingly.

“Is she also-” Mark mimed crossing his arms on his chest, “you know?”

“A ghost?” Damien pressed his nose against the window and squinted. “I can’t tell.”

Mark grabbed Damien’s arm in an attempt to pull him away. “They’re going to see us!”

“No, they won’t. They’re too busy getting lost in each other’s eyes.”

Mark gave up on getting Damien away altogether and shouldered him aside to make room to plaster himself against the window alongside him. “Wow! I’ve never seen Sam smile like that!”

Damien hummed.

“She looks...” Mark trailed off, awed by the unexpected sight of dimples on Sam’s cheeks. Beside him, Damien had a similarly tender expression on his face. They stared dumbly at the the two women until Sam pointed towards the house and they both swung around to look.

“Oh shit, she’s looking right at us!” Mark yanked Damien away from the window and sprinted back into the living room, dragging Damien behind him. He collapsed onto the couch and Damien, whose shirtsleeve was still caught in Mark’s fist, fell on top of him. Mark let out a noise of protest that got abruptly cut off when Damien turned and buried his nose in Mark’s neck. They were still for a moment, straining to hear what was going on outside. Mark’s hand automatically went to gently cup the back of Damien’s head. The contact made Damien jerk back and almost fall down. Startled, Mark grabbed Damien by the shoulders and maneuvered him to sit next to himself on the couch. Sam’s key turned in the lock and the door opened with a groan. Mark hurriedly straightened his clothes and Damien picked up his book from the coffee table, opening and hiding his face behind it even though he knew he couldn’t blush. Mark sighed, exasperated, and turned the book in Damien’s hands rightside up. Sam walked into the living room and they fixed their wide eyes on her face.

“So, how was it?” Mark asked, breathless. “Your foray into the big wide unknown?”

Sam glanced at the door. “It was good. I made it all the way to park this time.”

“That’s great!” Damien practically yelled with too much enthusiasm, and dropped his book down. Mark elbowed him. Sam didn’t seem to notice.

“Did you see anything interesting?” Mark asked encouragingly. “Like… an odd tree or a baby swan or… a cool person perhaps?”

Damien scoffed. “Subtle, Mark.”

Mark turned back to Damien, his brow furrowed. “I’m not the one who spent the last hour ‘casually’ hanging out around the window. I think you’ve given enough water to the palm to last it five years!”

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t up there, fretting. The dark room isn’t big enough for you to be pacing that much.”

“Are you guys okay?” Sam asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Mark said.

Sam was about to call him out on that total bullshit of an answer, but was interrupted by Darwin poking in his head from the kitchen. Upon seeing that Sam had finally returned, he made a beeline towards her and bumped his head against her legs until Sam sat down on the chair opposite so that he could jump up and curl onto her lap.

“Darwin missed you.” Mark continued lamely.

“Uh huh.” Sam absently scratched the top of Darwin’s head. “I did meet someone, actually.”

“Really?” Damien drawled, feigning surprise.

“Oh give it up, we both saw you gawking at us from the window. Chloe said you have kind eyes,” she told Mark. She rolled her eyes towards Damien, “and that you’re creepy.”

Damien squawked indignantly but Mark pressed on “Her name is Chloe?”

“Yeah. Chloe Turner.” And there was that soft smile again.

“And what does the fair Miss Turner do?” Damien asked.

“Well, she’s an artist,” Mark perked up at that, “but she works as a psychic to pay the bills.”

Mark frowned. “Psychic?” He turned to Damien “Is that a thing?”

“It’s very rare to meet one that is the real deal… but yeah. They do exist.” Damien narrowed his eyes at Sam. “How did you meet, anyway? I thought you had a harder time keeping up corporeality the further away you got from home. And the park is a fifteen minute walk from here.”

“I do. And I could feel myself fade, you know? I almost got run over by a cyclist! I thought I’d sit on a bench and gather myself except people kept trying to sit on me, so I hid behind a tree. That’s where Chloe found me. She just started talking to me!” Sam went on in wonder. “And I was so shocked, because I know I’m alright with the delivery guys and everything but that’s _here_. I haven’t been able to interact with anyone outside. But she said she knew what I was.”

“How did she know?” Mark asked.

“She said I had the same _aura_ as a friend of hers. Frank. He’s an artist too! I don’t know much about painting but she showed me some photos of the stuff he’s done and they were breathtaking!”

“And he’s dead, too?” Damien cut in.

“Yes.” Sam replied testily. “He’s the first ghost she’s seen. She’s known him since she was 12. Isn’t that amazing? She said that he was having trouble with fading when they met as well, but as they spent more time together he got better at it. And it worked with me, too. The longer we talked the more corporeal I felt. We started walking around after a bit and people definitely saw me! A man even winked at me. It was totally creepy but he _saw me_!” Sam beamed.

“That’s great.” said Mark earnestly. “Can we meet her?”

“I invited her and Frank to come over tomorrow. We’re going to try and find a way for me to move on.”

“Move on?!” Mark and Damien asked simultaneously.

“Yeah. Apparently, I’m still here because there is something unresolved about my death. An unfinished business”

“What is it?”

“Well, if I knew that I wouldn’t still be here, would I?”

“How are you planning on figuring it out?”

“Aha!” Sam pointed a finger at them. “I don’t know. But you know what this means?”

Mark and Damien looked at her expectantly.

“Research!” Sam exclaimed. She grabbed Darwin and made her way to the den, where her laptop and all the other tech stuff Mark and Damien didn’t know the first thing about but had dutifully purchased for her lived.

“What a nerd.” Damien shook his head and picked his book back up. “Hey Mark, can you hand me that pen?”

“Why do you need a pen?” Mark asked as he handed it over.

Damien started scribbling in the margins. “This book is riddled with errors! Has this guy done any research?”

Mark peered at the cover. “Is this a library book? Come on, dude, don’t write in that!”

“Hey, I’m doing everyone a favor! People reading this garbage should at least get _something_ out of it!”

Mark just buried his head in his hands and wondered how on earth he got saddled with not one but two giant nerds.


End file.
